


Dream Girl

by Skylark42



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but only in the dream world, eames as a woman, sex worker eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: It was a fact universally acknowledged that any new technology would find a way to be used for porn.  Dream sharing technology was no differentAKA the one where Arthur tries to hire a forger from a dream brothel and meets Eames
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Rolls into fandom ten years late with Starbucks. I've been meaning to post this for ages but never got around to it, so here it is. First time writing for this fandom, so hopefully I did okay.

It was a fact universally acknowledged that any new technology would find a way to be used for porn. Dream sharing technology was no different—Arthur had barely been in the business for a few weeks when he first heard of dream brothels.

It was a pricey way of getting laid, first whoever was running the place had to have a PASIV, and those were far from cheap. It did have it's benefits though;virtually no risk of pregnancy or STDs, and there was a sort of anonymity to it. Supposedly, the client and the prostitute—Arthur didn't like the word, but it was less vulgar than what his army buddies used—never saw each other face to face. Both were put under, and a middleman, likely the madam or pimp who ran the place, connected them.

The girls (or boys, as Arthur supposed both were employed to better suit the clientele) had to set up the dream, and make themselves into the exact brand of temptation the client wanted. The girl in high school who shot you down, your best friend's wife you secretly fantasized about, the one who got away.

It sounded like an excellent place to find a forger.

That was why Arthur was visiting various dream brothels, looking for someone with the skill-set to join their team. Sex work was steady employment—there would always be horny people willing to pay for a bit of strange—but it didn't offer the same lucrative benefits as extraction.

He was paying for this on his and Cobb's client's dime, so he hardly cared about the cost. He found this seedy little place off the grid, extremely private and only available to the extremely wealthy. Most places like this had cheap cots divided by curtains for some illusion of privacy. Here there was an entire floor of rooms, each one small, holding two separate chaise lounges with a thick velvet curtain hung between them.

Arthur guessed after he was put under the girl would be on the other side, but he didn't much like the idea of being asleep unguarded and vulnerable. For all he knew the workers could be robbing him blind while he slept. Though he supposed what he was paying was enough to prevent anyone getting greedy.

He never remembers falling asleep, only waking up in the dream. He woke up here in what looked like a fancy hotel, lying on a enormous bed. The air felt a little stale, and everything was too pristine to be believable. The girl probably created it from looking at pictures online of some real location—it'd feel more real if it were from memory. Still, the bed felt soft and the clients didn't come for the scenery.

The girl was a blonde with a slim figure and sly smile. She was pretty enough, not beautiful, but sexy in a way that grabbed the attention. Her eyes had a mischievous sparkle as she stepped forward and leaned onto the bed. “I'm told you asked for me specifically.”

She glided toward him, all sinuous curves and sex kitten eyes. Her dress was red and slinky and eye catching, just short enough to be inappropriate. Arthur's hands caught her at the waist as she slid over him, one long leg on either side of his thighs. “I asked for the best.”

She grinned and leaned forward, mouth near his ear. “I am the best.”

Arthur tugged her back gently before her mouth could touch him. “Is this what you look like up above?”

“Why, don't you like it?” A small pout, obviously fake then another smile. “I can be anything you want, darling.”

“Yes, I was hoping so,” Arthur said, tensing as her hand slid up his tie.

“So serious. You need to relax, love.” The hand curled up to his nape and she leaned forward, mouth near his ear. “Let me take care of you.”

Then her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down. His back hit the mattress and she grinned down at him. Arthur let himself stay that way. It was a pleasant view, after all. “Where'd you pick this girl? Out of a magazine?”

“Mmm, this is all me. Made it myself.”

“Looks real,” Arthur said, impressed. It took one hell of a forger to make a figment of the imagination look and feel real.

“Feels real too,” she said and placed his hands over her breasts. The fabric felt soft under his hands and her breasts felt warm. He couldn't resist running his thumbs over the peaks of her nipples and she let out a contented little hum.

She pulled his tie off and tossed it over her shoulder. “Does this work for you, or did you want something else?”

Arthur propped up on his elbows. “I want you.” Wrong wording, probably, she didn't know she was at a job interview.

Slowly, she slide her panties down her legs and balled them up in her hands. Arthur felt a mild flare of panic. “Wait-”

“You talk too much,” she said, and shoved the panties in his mouth. Arthur expected them to taste like nothing, but they tasted like real cotton, damp with arousal, tasted like a woman's cunt. It was a small detail, but it made the dream seem so much more real. It made him feel dirty—he was here as a professional, not a client.

Arthur spat out the panties and slid a hand up her leg. Smooth, but with just the hint of hair, like she had waxed her legs, but the hair was just starting to come back. It felt like a real woman. It was surprising how many forgers made women too hairless, like something fresh out of a waxing salon. “Nice legs.”

“They'll be nicer wrapped around you.”

Right, she was on the job, she had to say those things. “I know you have to say that, you're a sex worker, but I'd like to talk to you for just a minute.”

“Sex worker instead of whore? Aren't you darling,” she cooed and bent down to brush her mouth against his cheek. “I'm listening, baby.”

“I'd like to make you an offer.”

“You would?” She said, but her hips were rocking against him and he was a professional, but his dick was taking note of the warm, wet cunt brushing against it. She leaned down and sucked his earlobe into her mouth. “I'm all ears.”

“That's...distracting,” Arthur said, placing his hands on her hips. “I meant a job offer.”

She stilled. “Ah, so you're one of those. I don't look like this in real life, you know.”

“What? No, I'm not hiring you as a prostitute,” Arthur said. “It's as a forger.”

“Pass,” she said easily, swinging her leg from over him and sliding the panties back on. “Is that all, or do you still want to fuck?”

Arthur very much wanted to fuck her, but it seemed unprofessional. Besides, he was still planning on getting her to take this job. “It's good pay, and you wouldn't have to have sex with strangers.”

“Maybe I like having sex with strangers.”

Arthur respected sex work as a profession, he did, but he highly doubted it led to the sex the worker enjoyed. The whole act was centered around the client's pleasure, not their own. And it was hardly something that would let this girl flex her foraging abilities. “Don't you want to test yourself, see what you can do?”

The girl—woman, really—sighed. “I meant it when I said I don't look like this in real life.”

Arthur frowned. “I don't care what you look like outside the dream.”

The woman stepped forward and crawled onto the bed again. Her hand reached down and cupped his half-hard cock through his pants. “Even if I give you this reaction?”

His cock jumped in her hand. Dammit, he wanted to have this woman. But he had to focus. “Could you not do that? It's going to make working with you awkward.”

“That's why I'm saying no,” she left the bed again.

Arthur followed after her. “I'm a professional, I'm not going to be embarrassed because you turned me on in a dream. It just proves you're good at your job.”

The woman smiled a little wistfully. “Would you like to see what I look like in real life?”

Arthur was growing frustrated. “If you insist.”

Suddenly, the blonde woman was gone and a handsome man was standing in front of him. “You're a man.”

“See, there's the reaction I was trying to avoid.”

Arthur grinned. “No, that's brilliant. Your work on the woman was impeccable. I'd have never believed someone without first hand experience could have made her.”

The man arched an eyebrow. “So you aren't going to have a fit you nearly fucked a man?”

“I didn't nearly fuck you,” Arthur said, “It would have been unprofessional.” He cleared his throat and looked away. “And I've fucked men before, it's not an issue.”

The man cocked his head in interest. More interest in Arthur than the job, Arthur thought. But this was good, this meant he had him on the hook. “So are you interested in working with me or not Mr...”

“Eames,” he said and stuck out a hand. “Tell me about this job.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
